


Рука, которая гуляла сама по себе

by Kana_Go



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 09:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10357488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Go/pseuds/Kana_Go
Summary: "Рамлоу проверил руки – вроде, не расплываются. Затем дважды прочел заголовок к инструкции техники безопасности на стене, в подробностях вспомнил, что делал пять минут назад, и напоследок попытался проткнуть пальцем ладонь – безуспешно. Из чего оставалось сделать один неутешительный вывод – это не сон. Это не сон, и чертов протез чертового Зимнего Солдата действительно смылся в самоволку".





	

– Мне это не снится? – уголком рта спросил Рамлоу у Роллинза, преданно глядя на разъяренного Пирса.  
Роллинз вместо ответа ущипнул его, и Рамлоу подскочил от неожиданности.  
– Желаете что-то сказать, агент Рамлоу? – Пирс мгновенно развернулся к источнику движения, и Рамлоу почувствовал себя незадачливым тунцом, облюбованным голодной акулой.  
– Э... Это не я! – выпалил он.  
– Я знаю, что не вы, – фыркнул Пирс и, к огромному облегчению Рамлоу, снова обратился к дрожащим от страха техникам. – Повторяю еще раз! Кто-нибудь способен внятно объяснить, как это произошло?  
Никто не смог. На Рамлоу вновь накатило ощущение нереальности происходящего. Просить помощи Роллинза он побоялся и вместо этого попытался как можно незаметнее наступить на ногу самому себе. Потом он проверил руки – вроде не расплываются. Затем дважды прочел заголовок к инструкции техники безопасности на стене, в подробностях вспомнил, что делал пять минут назад, и напоследок попытался проткнуть пальцем ладонь – безуспешно. Из чего оставалось сделать один неутешительный вывод – это не сон. Это не сон, и чертов протез чертова Зимнего Солдата действительно смылся в самоволку.  
Пирс временно перестал пытать паникующих техников и взялся за владельца – теперь уже бывшего – блудной конечности. Однако Солдат, кажется, еще не отошел от седативных, которыми его пичкали, чтобы облегчить выход из заморозки. Он сидел на койке и на все расспросы вскидывал брови и с легким удивлением косился на осиротевшее левое плечо. Во всем его облике без труда читалось: «Рука? Какая еще рука? Не знаю никакой руки. Все так и было!»  
Минут через десять Пирсу пришлось сдаться. А тут и телефон зазвонил. Пирс что-то коротко ответил, потом сунул мобильник в карман и обвел угрожающим взглядом всех присутствующих:  
– Ладно. Времени разбираться у меня нет. Завтра утром я хочу видеть объяснительные и руку Агента на ее законном месте. Иначе...  
Когда он вышел из лаборатории, многозначительная пауза продолжала висеть под потолком гигантским дамокловым мечом. Ощущение было таким реальным, что Рамлоу настороженно покосился вверх. Потолок посмотрел в ответ неприветливо.  
Рамлоу стало жалко техников. В смысле, обычно они все казались ему чем-то вроде справочников на ножках, но Беркер, например, иногда рассказывал анекдоты, а Эдвардс угощала всех желающих неплохими брауни, а Тернер, кажется, нравился Солдату... В общем, проклиная себя за сентиментальность, Рамлоу выступил вперед и задал тот же вопрос, которым долго и безрезультатно пытал всех Пирс:  
– И как же это произошло?  
К счастью, то ли техники не боялись Рамлоу, то ли, наконец, отошли от шока, но картина постепенно прояснилась. Руку, как оказалось, отсоединили от Солдата и отложили в сторону, чтобы чуть позже провести какие-то рутинные проверки. И в какой-то момент, когда всеобщее внимание сосредоточилось на Солдате, рука сбежала.  
Да, теперь все стало совершенно ясно.  
Рамлоу ущипнул себя еще раз и на всякий случай прочитал заголовок к инструкции в третий раз – для верности наоборот. Не помогло.  
– Хотите сказать, что рука способна функционировать... эээ... отдельно от Агента? – недоверчиво спросил он.  
– Ну, судя по записям, такая функция когда-то действительно была, – ответил Беркер. – Но ее давным-давно отключили за ненадобностью.  
О да. Тут попробуй за самим Солдатом присмотри, а если бы у него еще рука отдельно бегала...  
Но именно это и произошло. Рука бегала отдельно, и до конца света (то есть, возвращения Пирса) оставалось меньше суток.  
Рамлоу вздохнул, сел на койку рядом с Солдатом и стащил со стола лист бумаги.  
– Устроим мозговой штурм.  
– Просмотреть записи камер слежения, выяснить местонахождение руки, перекрыть все выходы, окружить и уничто... то есть, взять живьем, – тут же выдал Роллинз.  
– Разумная идея, – одобрил Рамлоу. – Возьми ребят и займитесь этим. Еще варианты?  
– Приманить? – несмело предположила Эдвардс.  
– Чем?  
– Э... Брауни? – неуверенный взгляд Эдвардс метнулся к мини-холодильнику.  
– Рука не будет есть брауни, – с возмутительной уверенностью возразил Тернер.  
– Откуда ты знаешь?  
– У нее рта нет.  
– Ну... Зато рот есть у Солдата. Руке понадобится рот, которого у нее нет, поэтому она возьмет брауни и прибежит к Солдату, у которого рот есть, а мы... – Эдвардс потерла лоб. – Нет, не могу. Это звучит абсолютно безумно.  
– А что, есть брауни? – заинтересовался Рамлоу.  
Брауни немного примирили всех с трещащей по швам реальностью с бегающими руками и подстегнули мозг. Поэтому следующим гениальным предложением было приманить руку собственно на ее законного (почти) владельца. Все дружно посмотрели на Солдата. Тот все еще оставался умиротворенным, немного сонным и с очень довольным видом мусолил маленькие кусочки брауни, перепавшие от Тернера и Рамлоу.  
– Если бы рука была привязана... – Рамлоу поморщился и изобразил в воздухе кавычки. – В смысле, если бы она хотела вернуться к Солдату, она бы от него и убегать не стала, разве не так?  
– Возможно, она убегала не от него, а от нас, – предположил Беркер.  
– То есть, – принялся развивать мысль Рамлоу, – надо вывести Агента в какой-то коридор, оставить одного...  
На этом пункте план рушился. Оставлять Солдата где бы то ни было в одиночестве запрещалось чуть более строго, чем разводить открытый огонь на столе начальника.  
– Должна же она что-то любить, – вмешалась Эдвардс. – Что любят руки? Увлажняющий крем? Митенки с котиками? Маникюрный набор?  
Реальность снова начала куда-то уползать, и Рамлоу, схватив ее за хвост, стащил с блюда парочку оставшихся брауни. Чушь какая-то. Если эта конкретная рука что-то и любит, то машинное масло и снайперские винтовки.  
– Можно попробовать приманить ее на BarretM82A1, – предложил он.  
Оставлять в коридорах крупнокалиберное оружие тоже не разрешалось, но все же не так категорично, как Солдата.  
– А если она начнет отстреливаться? – поежился Тернер.  
Рамлоу посмотрел на него со снисходительным презрением.  
– Винтовка слишком крупная для одной руки, – объяснил он. – Да и по людям из нее практически не стреляют. Она для уничтожения боевой техники.  
За кратким ликбезом маскировался вопрос: на чем станет... э... стоять рука, если пальцы будут заняты. Тем не менее, вариант имел право на жизнь, и Рамлоу внес его в список идей.  
Тернер открыл было рот, но тут дверь распахнулась и в лабораторию сунулся взъерошенный Роллинз. Очевидно, ребята выследили руку и погоня была в самом разгаре.  
– Она бежит к кабинету Пирса! – крикнул Роллинз и исчез в коридоре.  
Конец приглушенного вопля «Ай! Гадина! Щипает...» оборвался за захлопнувшейся дверью.  
Рамлоу этот факт порадовал. Он уже успел вообразить с десяток убийственных действий, которые могла применить для самозащиты озверевшая металлическая рука, и то, что она всего лишь щипается, стало в своем роде приятной неожиданностью.  
Сунув листок с результатами мозгового штурма Тернеру, Рамлоу выскочил в коридор. В очередной раз он убедился, что слово «мозговой» из этого сочетания можно и выкинуть.  
За зверски проломленной дверью в святая святых Трискелиона ему открылась чудная картина: над добротным дубовым столом висела металлическая рука и, виртуозно копируя почерк Пирса, подмахивала какие-то листочки. Вот и ответ на вопрос, что будет, если пальцы заняты. Левитирующая рука. Нет, серьезно? Справа стояли, не решаясь открыть огонь (и тем самым повредить важную документацию и, вероятно, любимую кофейную кружку начальства – фарфоровую, с осьминогом), бойцы «Страйка», а слева подкрадывались Роллинз с сетью и Эркерт с петлей для отлова собак. Но едва те сделали решающий шаг, как рука вывела последний, особенно размашистый вензель, запустила ручку в Роллинза и пулей вылетела за дверь, предварительно смахнув на пол кружку. Кружку успел подхватить Эркерт, но момент был упущен.  
Когда все помчались вслед за рукой, Рамлоу не удержался и подошел посмотреть на подписанные рукой документы. Там было неинтересно, что-то про поставки молока и слив. Идея, что Пирсу на молоко и сливы как-то наплевать, а значит, рука копировала почерк не только директора, но и лазерного принтера, осенила Рамлоу много позже. Да, много позже, когда он, побегав за рукой по пяти этажам, вернулся обратно в лабораторию перевести дух и поискать еще брауни, поскользнулся перед дверью в лужице машинного масла и треснулся копчиком так, что звон пошел почему-то в голове. Звон и гениальные догадки про молоко и сливы. Увы, догадки в данном контексте пользы не представляли. Хотя...  
– Думаешь, сработает? – спросил Роллинз.  
– Нет. Но попробовать стоит.  
Они залегли на верху лестницы. У подножия ее на первой ступеньке стоял стакан молока, на второй лежали две сливы, а на третьей – последний кусочек брауни, чудом завалявшийся в уголке холодильника. На четвертую Рамлоу положил свой пистолет. Да, рискованно, но может хоть что-то руке приглянется. Тем более, пистолет был разряжен.  
Пятой приманкой, кстати, могли с успехом выступать штаны Рамлоу, перемазанные машинным маслом. Хотя сам Рамлоу надеялся, что на масло рука не клюнет. Левитирующих металлических пальцев, лапающих его зад, он бы не пережил.  
Тем временем за поворотом послышались шаги. Тяжелые, шаркающие.  
– Это не рука, – прислушался Рамлоу. – Я вообще без понятия, кто это может быть. У нас тут никто так не ходит.  
– Вдруг у белых халатов, кроме руки, еще какая-то экспериментальная разработка сбежала? – жизнерадостно предположил Роллинз.  
– Чужой против Хищника, – пробормотал Рамлоу. – А что? Может, стравим их? Если рука не проиграет, так хотя бы от разработки избавимся.  
Но это оказалась вовсе никакая не разработка. Точнее, разработка, но своя, привычная.  
Из-за поворота появился Зимний Солдат. Странное звучание его походке придавали Беркер и Тернер. Беркер цеплялся за его правую ногу, а Тернер – за левую. Эдвардс бежала сзади и снимала происходящее на телефон.  
Рамлоу ушел в короткий, но глубокий фейспалм. А когда вышел, Солдат уже был у лестницы и с радостным удивлением взирал на неожиданное угощение.  
– Если он все это съест... – покачал головой Роллинз.  
Рамлоу с ним не согласился. Молоко и сливы – далеко не самое страшное, что могло случиться с суперсолдатским организмом. Главное, чтобы пистолет не съел.  
Солдат тут же проглотил брауни, запил молоком, а сливу деловито спрятал в карман. Пистолет его совершенно не заинтересовал.  
Сверху загремело. Рамлоу рывком развернулся, глянул на лестничный пролет выше и принялся лихорадочно разыскивать еще какие-нибудь надписи. Ибо этого не могло быть просто потому, что не могло в принципе. По ступеням лихо а-ля салазки катил щит Капитана Америки, на щите, придерживаясь пальцами за край, восседала металлическая рука, а на плече руки развевался плотный красный плащ и вполне самостоятельно рулил на поворотах.  
Щит с разгону пролетел над головами остолбеневших Рамлоу и Роллинза, метнулся мимо Солдата и ученых, и Рамлоу, стряхнув ступор, кинулся за беглецами. Не сбавляя скорости, щит высадил большое окно, а Рамлоу... Рамлоу поскользнулся на второй сливе, которую почему-то проигнорировал Солдат, а потому не сумел затормозить вовремя, вывалился следом и камнем полетел вниз с высоты полутора десятков этажей. На лету он успел порадоваться, что, возможно, упадет на щит, а потом взгрустнуть – потому что смягчение высотных падений куском металла пока сходило с рук только Стиву Роджерсу, а Рамлоу с утра им не был. Потом мимо пронеслись в изящном пируэте и остались далеко вверху щит и рука, повисшие на надувшемся плаще, словно на парашюте, и Рамлоу понял, что ничего его уже не спасет. Понял и...  
...проснулся.  
Голова трещала так, будто он все-таки долетел до земли, а сверху еще поочередно щитом и рукой приложило. В поле зрения возникла рука со стаканом.  
К счастью, не металлическая и присоединенная к туловищу.  
– Кто я, где я и что мы вчера делали? – простонал Рамлоу.  
– Мы ходили в кино на «Доктора Стрэнджа», – со вздохом сказал Роллинз и присел рядом. – Потом ты сказал, что впечатления надо запить.  
Рамлоу отмахнулся. Дальше можно было не объяснять. Он выпил блаженно прохладную воду и откинулся на подушку.  
Тут зазвонил телефон.  
– У нас же выходной! – возмутился Рамлоу.  
Роллинз, пожав плечами, поднял трубку, послушал и озабоченно сдвинул брови.  
– Чего там?  
– На работу вызывают, – пожал плечами Роллинз. – Лежи, я сам съезжу, это ненадолго.  
– Так что там?  
– Пока не совсем понял, – Роллинз распахнул шкаф и принялся копаться в одежде. – Вроде, что-то с рукой Агента. Хотя если так, при чем тут...  
– Джек, – окликнул Рамлоу.  
Было в его голосе что-то такое, от чего Роллинз тут же обернулся и встревоженно вскинул брови.  
– Берегись лестниц и слив.  
– Ты еще пьян, Брок, – хмыкнул Роллинз. – Ложись спать.  
– Ладно, – пробормотал Рамлоу. – Ладно. Но все равно. Берегись...  
– Лестниц и слив, я понял, – кивнул Роллинз. – Спи.  
И Рамлоу погрузился в целительный сон. Во сне рука и плащ играли со щитом в фрисби, «Страйк» за них болел, а Солдат угощал всех брауни с молоком. И никаких слив.

**Author's Note:**

> К фику есть иллюстрация http://kanago.deviantart.com/art/The-flight-is-all-right-669553204


End file.
